


Special Delivery

by BakaPandy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaPandy/pseuds/BakaPandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no explanation for this. <br/>Inspired by this comic: http://sobachan90.tumblr.com/post/110959811414/happy-valentines-with-sourin-another-rush-work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Rin frowned at his book when the doorbell rang. It was three in the afternoon and he didn’t have the faintest idea as to who could possible be paying a visit in the middle of the day. _Probably one of those door-to-door sales people_. He thought as he chose to keep reading. The bell rang again. He ignored it, until it rang again and again _and again_. Rin launched himself off the couch.

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I’M COMING.” He stalked across the living room muttering darkly. It was his one day off. He had explicitly told all of his friends to not find him. He had planned to set aside the entire evening to spend time with Sousuke after he got off work. He yanked the door open ready to chew out whomever stood outside it, but the scathing “ _what do you want?”_ he had cocked and ready never left his lips because standing at the door in full work uniform was _Sousuke_. Rin balked for a moment but before he could pull himself together, Sousuke crowded him back into the apartment and up against the adjacent wall.

If there was anyone who could somehow make the tacky uniform of a pizza delivery boy look good, it was Sousuke. The cotton button-up stretched taut over his chest and Rin feared the sleeves might burst around his shoulders. The outfit was pulled together by a pair of dark pants, which a quick glance revealed to be _very_ fitting. Rin made a mental note to talk to Sousuke’s boss about using his boyfriend as a poster boy. But, right at that moment, Sousuke had Rin pinned against the wall with a hand by his head and an intensely heated gaze from beneath the lip of the dumb uniform cap.

“Rin.” His voice rumbled deep, twisting a knot deep in the pit of Rin’s stomach despite himself. He swung his other arm around, balancing a box of pizza Rin hadn’t noticed until then. “I have delivered myself to you.”

Rin barely registered the tic in his eye before he jammed his knee into his boyfriend’s gut. Not too hard, though. He still needed Sousuke to function when he wasn’t being a giant ass. Sousuke doubled over with a gasp and the pizza box fell to the ground with a loud slap. Rin bent over him with a pleasant smile and gripped Sousuke’s good shoulder, digging his fingers in hard.

“Sousuke, what are you doing? Aren’t you in the middle of a shift?”

“Ow, ow, ow, ow! It hurts, Rin, it hurts!” Sousuke cried through weak laughter. Rin kept his voice light.

“Seriously, you should be working, what are you doing at home trying to reenact bad porn?”

“So you DO watch bad porn?” Rin smacked him over the head, almost dislodging Sousuke’s hat. Sousuke only laughed harder as he stood back up, taking his hat fully off in the process. He raked a hand through his cropped hair. Rin’s eye couldn’t help but follow the movement. He pursed his lips when Sousuke smirked at him. “I was let off early so I thought I’d surprise you. You always did say you wanted to see me in uniform. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Fuck off, stupid.” Rin said then yanked Sousuke down for a kiss.


End file.
